1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional printer, a print data creation device, a method of creating print data, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional method of forming three-dimensional images involves using a black ink material that converts electromagnetic waves to heat (an electromagnetic wave heat conversion material) to print a desired image on a medium including an expansion layer (foaming layer) on one surface that expands in accordance with the amount of heat absorbed (a thermally distensible sheet (thermal foaming sheet), for example), and then irradiating the portion of the expansion layer where the image is formed on the medium with electromagnetic waves to make the portion expand and rise up (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. S64-28660 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-150812, for example). Below, a device for forming this type of three-dimensional image will be referred to as a 2.5D printer.